The Big Day
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Kirk and Spock's big day has arrived! Essentially just wedding fluff. A daughter is mentioned, just know that she was obtained through...circumstances, and Jim is Papa, and Spock is Daddy.


**There is mention of a daughter named Asha here. All you need to know is that she is their blood child, is one fourth Vulcan, and had emotional trauma when she was young. This is for my Tumblr blog, Ask space Husbands, or ask-spock-kirk-and-asha. I promised a marriage, so here is a marriage!**

What if something goes wrong…"

Pace.

"Jim."

Pace.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

Pace.

"Jim!"

"What if—-"

"DAMMIT JIM!"

James Tiberius Kirk's attention finally flitted to his CMO, and best friend, Leonard McCoy, better known as Bones.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Stop pacing goddammit. You're giving me a head ache," he sent a sharp, yet supportive glance at his friend "You'll be fine. He loves you. You love him. Nice ceremony. Everyone's happy. Now stop worrying your damn head off!"

Kirk smiled apologetically, gently pulling at his bow tie. "Sorry. I…I just haven't made this kinda commitment before."

Standing up, Bones made his way over to fix his tie. "What are you talking about, stupid? You two already made the decision to raise a kid who isn't even yours. Now," he pulled a final string, before admiring his handiwork, "that's commitment."

With an adoring look in his eyes, Kirk placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's Bones for ya. Always knows what to say," he looked down, willing the tears threatening his eyes not to fall "Ya know, Bones, you…I've come to think of you…like…well, a dad."

He looked back up at him, with a shaky grin and teary eyes. With a chuckle and a smile, Bones clapped a hand on his shoulder as well. "Well, good thing, since you've become kinda like my son." Exchanging a look, they embraced, hugging each other in a way that could only be described a familial.

Pulling away, Bones smiled cheekily. "I never thought I'd be saying this to you before my daughter, but I'm glad I get to walk you down the aisle."

With a playful smile thrown at his closest friend, besides of course, the one he is marrying, he turned to the door. "I'm not looping my arm through yours," he said "I may technically be the 'Bride' but I'm still a man."

Bones laid a hand on his shoulder with a knowing nod. "Don't I know it."

With that, the famous tune began to play.

Marching out the door, Kirk walked side by side with Bones, behind his daughter.

Asha was clad in a pretty little white dress, her thick hair up in a ponytail not unlike Uhura's (I wonder who did her hair, he thought with an internal eye roll). There were white petals in her basket, which she was gleefully throwing about the isle. The bit of Vulcan blood in her had her cheeks aglow a light shade of green, making her seem like a flower herself. As they approached the end, and she veered off to the side, she mouthed 'Good luck, Papa'.

As Bones also departed from his side, he mouthed in response, 'Thanks sweetie'. He turned to faced the man now standing in front of him. Though his face was stoic as ever, the deep green tint on his cheek gave away his embarrassment. He was uncomfortable with all the frivolous, "illogical" trappings and undivided attention on himself.

But his embarrassment faded when Jim stepped in front of him. With eyes, even for a Vulcan, could only be described as full of love, he smiled at him.

This sent a silent gasp throughout the small audience, consisting mainly of the remaining Enterprise bridge crew. Spock didn't smile. He didn't…well he just didn't emote. But here he was, loving and happy. It boggled their minds.

But not Kirk's. He had seen that smile. Their first kiss. First bond. The moment they took Asha in. When he accepted his proposal. He knew that smile as the one reserved for him, and their family.

The man performing the ceremony said the words we know all too well. And our two grooms said those famous words.

"I do."

And after those famous words, they performed the famous action. They leaned forward and kissed. Their lips met in a human embrace, while they intertwined their fingers for the Vulcan intimate gesture. It was innocent and straightforward, but it sent emotional fireworks through the involved parties.

The crowd, while small, was loud in voicing their happiness at the union. Scotty cheered loudly, while Uhura clapped until it looked like her hands might fall off. Chekov and Sulu embraced and cheered. Bones gave a knowing, and fatherly smile. The ensigns they had met on their journey with Asha were present, and were whooping and hollering with the rest.

Asha herself ran up to her fathers. Embracing both their legs, she muttered "Daddy! Papa!" They could her sniffles, and knew she was crying. With a small smile, Kirk hoisted her up in his arms and spun her around. She kicked and giggled, And he lowered her, kissing her cheek.

She grinned at them. "So you're married now?"

Kirk nodded. "Yup!"

Her smile only widened. "I wanna get married to my t'hy'la one day!"

Spock smiled slightly. "One day, ashel-veh, one day. But for now," he pat her head "You are much too little."

She giggled again. "I know."

They burst through the chapel doors, hand in hand, Asha on Kirk's shoulders. The crew followed behind them. As they marched out into the warm sunny day, the knew that they would be always together, a family.

For they would always loved their little princess, and will always be t'hy'la, now and forever.•


End file.
